


devil inside

by viewtifuldream



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Jay Centric, M/M, ben doesn't find out about the love spell until later, might have typos idc at this point, so d1 kinda happens, so damn dramatic smh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewtifuldream/pseuds/viewtifuldream
Summary: Jay wants to wake up from his ultimate dream - Ben.





	devil inside

**Author's Note:**

> i said i wanted to write something before d3 premiered so here you go! may be rushed but i still got what i wanted across. also no shade but i swear they don't give jay a personalty outside sports, stealing, and "flirting" so here the fuck i go

devil inside

✩

Realism is simple - what's real is real and what's fake is fake. That's why Jay liked being a realist so much, because it was simple just like him. He prided himself on being grounded to reality and staying in the "middle" of perspective because he's seen firsthand just how insane both opposite ends of the spectrum could make someone. Pessimism, whether it be on brand with Mal's bleakness or Carlos' neuroticism, would just make his life miserable. Optimism, such as Evie's sickly sweetness and painfully naive nature, would give him a false sense of hope that sets him up to make his life miserable. Basically, it's nice to see life by what it really is and it's probably the reason why he was able to survive on the Isle - you don't expect things to get better, but you also don't expect them to get worse.

Of course, the moment he finally settles in Auradon is coincidentally the same moment all of his common sense vanishes into thin air. Fuck, it's hard not to get your hopes up when you're literally surrounded by the land of fairytales and rose-tinted bullshit. The kids at Auradon have it easy, they grow up to be wealthy kings and queens surrounded by talking fairies and woodland animals that don't get into annoying, petty conflicts that evolve into total war. Surprisingly enough though, Jay also has it easy here, so does the other three villain kids. He's the most valuable player in tourney, he's the captain of ROAR, he has a great support system in Carlos, Evie, Mal, and even his teammates (maybe not Chad), and all the girls swoon over him as if he's some Prince Charming, but that's not what gets his hopes up.

What gets his hopes up is that tall, dark honey haired, ivory skinned, emerald eyed son of Belle and Adam. That fucking bitch.

Jay remembers that night so vividly, it was the most confusing night of his life. Ben found out about the love spell Mal used on him, and he's pissed. Jay can't really follow mentally on why Ben is so pissed off though because him and Mal broke up like two weeks ago - if she's not your girlfriend, why be that angry? It blurs Jay even more that Ben doesn't get mad at him. Then again, he doesn't get mad at Carlos and Evie either, but what really confused the fuck out of Jay was when Ben went to him for solace, crying and all. It began with comforting. Comforting went to hugging. Hugging went to snuggling. Snuggling went to kissing, and the rest is history - all in secret, of course.

Fuck.

Dreamer. That's exactly what Jay is - a dreamer. He's dreaming right now. In fact, he's currently dreaming when he wakes up at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Being awake right now is a mystery that he doesn't give enough of a shit to solve, there's no reason he should be up before the sun, right? When he tries to go back to sleep, the sound of sheets wrinkling and soft moaning idly reminds Jay that he's not in his and Carlos' dorm. When he feels a leg brush lightly against his own, a hand placed on where his shirt doesn't cover his stomach, and a warm breath tingling through his ear, he's strongly reminded exactly where he is right now. Easily turning his head, he looks in awe at the most divine, heavenly, ethereal scenery he's ever witnessed - Ben sleeping.

God, Ben was beautiful. Like, really fucking beautiful. Like, gold personified type of beautiful - yes, he is that damn good looking. It's easy to call someone cute, or hot, or "fuckable", but none of those words could really suffice what Jay felt, so he went with beautiful - and he means it. Not to be sappy, or to simply appease his secret boyfriend, but to be honest. (Remedial Goodness does a man well...)

Studying Ben's face, Jay can think about a lot of good things, a lot of great things actually, but he can't help but think about the bad things too. How is he gonna explain to Carlos where he was last night? There's only so many fake girls that Jay can make up. But what really bothers him is that unrelenting voice screeching in the back of his head.

_"You don't belong with him. You just need to leave."_

Shit, Jay despised that voice so much. It was his own voice. Realism never left him, he left realism, and now what was once his best friend turns into his worst nightmare. Now, he was going against the truth. _"This will never be real."_ That same voice warns him. _"All of these moments are stolen. A few stolen glances, a few stolen dates, a few stolen kisses will always be just that - stolen."_ And the voice is correct. Jay is a thief after all, he was born and raised to be a kleptomaniac. Ben was stolen. Stolen from Mal. Stolen from Audrey. Stolen from a princess. Stolen from a woman in general. Ben was a king, it's imperative that he marries a woman and produces an heir with her. Jay couldn't do that for him, maybe with magic perhaps but magic is banned. _"One day he'll marry that special pretty little princess and they'll have an her. This is temporary, you are temporary."_

Jay gently moves Ben to where the royal teen's head is sitting snuggly on his chest and body on top of him. Ben subconsciously settles his arms around Jay's shoulder and pillows and continues to quietly breathe. For a good moment, Jay tries not to think, but listen to Ben's calm breathing, feeling the king's heart beat in the same rhythm against his chest.

Jay isn't bothered. He's not bothered at all that he's temporary. It's totally not like he expected this to last long anyways. It's totally not like he's had a crush on Ben since the moment he stared into those deep, emerald-hued orbs. He isn't bothered at all. It's fine.

"It won't last, you have to find someone else." People were already getting suspicious. Jay was the star athlete, and he has no problem admitting that he's hot. A lot of girls at school wanted him, but he never pursued any of them. And the ones he claimed to pursue to Carlos were all made up as cover stories for any night he spends with Ben. It wasn't the "gay" thing that Jay was worried about. It was the "Mal" thing. How would she feel if she found out one of her best friends basically betrayed her by dating her ex not even a few weeks after they split up. How would Carlos and Evie react? How would the rest of the school react?

"Shit." Jay rubs a strangely watery eye, blinking hard and trying to convince himself that perhaps an eyelash just got in his eye or something. Sure.

Again, he's not bothered. It doesn't phase him that he found someone who could make his stomach do weird shit just by looking at him. It doesn't phase him at all that he found someone who didn't judge his street rat past. It doesn't phase him that he found someone who liked him for him and not because of his victorious status on the fields. it doesn't phase him that he found a sweet, warmhearted human being that actually gave a fuck about him and his life, someone that gave a fuck about his struggles and health and well being, even if they didn't come from the shithole Isle like him. Okay, so there are tears streaming down his tan face as he strokes Ben's hair, but he's not phased in the slightest.

Jay lightly moves Ben back into his original spot on the bed and gets up. If he hurries then he can make it back to his own room before anyone catches him. No one gets up before eight on a Saturday morning, so it should be easy. But it's not easy when he eyes fall upon the sleeping form below him, watching Ben's sun-kissed face be in such a serene state of mind while his chest rises and falls so entrancingly. He wants to crawl back into that bed so badly, he just wants to remain snuggled up against that beastly boy, but he can't. He can already imagine the headlines **"KING BEN A SINNER? IS AURADON GOING TO DESTRUCT WITH NO NEW HEIR?"** He wouldn't dare subject Ben to that type of criticism. He couldn't do that to Ben, Ben was strong, but was Jay strong enough to watch whatever harsh treatment would come Ben's way?

Despite how much his heart is yelling at him aggressively to stay, to enjoy his time with Ben together, to not care what anyone thinks of him just like he's been doing for the past eighteen years, to simply let himself be happy, he decides to go.

He grabs his pajama pants and slowly puts them on, eyes still fixated on Ben. He slips on his signature beanie and slips on his slippers and is set to go out. Unfortunately, he forgot how squeaky and noisy his slippers were.

"Jay?" Ben's voice is groggy and heavy with deep sleep lingering in his lazy tone.

"I have to go." Jay didn't mean for that to come out so sour and aggressively, but it did.

Ben rubs his eyes, staggering out of bed and slowly walking towards Jay, which makes Jay tense up even more.

"You know why." Jay grumbles. It's at moments like these when he remembers that Ben is just an inch taller than him, and the difference cut deep more than ever right now as they stared at each other.

Ben offered a sweet smile. Damn it, Jay hated that smiled. "Sweetie," Ben says so softly that Jay almost wants to cry again. This was killing him. "It's Saturday, if you're worried about-"

"That's exactly why I'm leaving. I just need-" Jay gets cut off when he feels a pair of warm lips softly pressing against his own. The moment they leave, he feels somewhat lonely.

"It doesn't matter, Jay. I promise you it doesn't. I'm ready when you are."

"Do I have to make that decision now?"

"No. You don't have to make it now, tomorrow, next week, or ever. But I'm still gonna be here. Waiting by your side."

"Ben..." Jay breathes.

"Just stay with me right now."

As Jay slid back under the warm covers and felt a hand on his stomach and head on his chest, it didn't matter if he was an realist, optimist, or pessimist, he just knew he wouldn't be gone anytime soon, he was with the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and if you're watching descendants 3 tonight i hope you enjoy it xoxo


End file.
